Night at the Roadhouse
by SuperwholockAfterDark
Summary: Mature content! One-shot of Jo and Dean at the roadhouse.


*****I'm new at this, so bear with me? I love Dean & Jo, so here's just something I wrote up quick. **

Rain pattered against the windows of the nearly empty roadhouse as an anxious Jo Harvelle stood waiting. She had spent extra time brushing her hair, applying makeup, and even putting on some special lingerie that had made her blush when she bought them. Jo turned towards the window hoping to see Dean walking up to the front doors- but he hadn't made it yet._ I hope he's okay_, Jo thought,_ Ugh, if that son of a bitch went and got himself killed again, then I'll have to drag him back here myself._ Her eyes studied the road and she wished that his Impala would appear.  
Earlier that evening, Jo her mom just to be certain that she could spend some alone time with Dean. Her Dean. Jo loved him madly, but she would never admit it: her sense of pride was too strong. Besides, she thought that Dean probably didn't love her in_ that_ way and ,even if he did, it'd be difficult for them to be together. Jo's mother, Ellen, still didn't know about their little affair. If she ever found out that Dean had been screwing her daughter she'd blow his head off with a rifle -which was something Jo wasn't wanting to happen anytime soon.  
"You're so damn beautiful," Dean leaned on the doorway.  
Jo, startled, turned to face him, "You can't sneak up on me like that." She walked over to him and playfully shoved his chest.  
"Why not?" Dean said, reaching down and pulling her face up to his in order to receive a kiss.  
Jo lightly bit his lip, "Because it's not very nice." Her eyes studied his face.  
"How about I make it up to you, then?"  
She bit her lip and fake pouted, "I'm not sure you'll be able to satisfy me."  
"Challenge accepted," Dean whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.  
Dean took challenges very seriously. On second Jo was standing on the roadhouse floor and the next she was being carried into the back: into her bedroom. Dean laid her out on the bed and stood there for a moment. His eyes wandered down to her rising and falling chest, and he began to take off her helped him out with getting her bra undone, and once it was off he went to work. He gently kissed and tugged at one nipple then focused on the other. They grew plump under his sweet and cracked lips. She was growing wetter by the second and she couldn't suppress her moans any longer.

"Ooooaaaah," she animalistically moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," Dean smirked and stripped himself of all but his boxers, which showed his member hardening.

He licked one of her rosy nipples one last time before proceeding down. Dean ripped of her panties that were already soaking for him, and then took off his own underwear. Jo could feel her face and neck heating up with anticipation and arousal. She peeked down and saw him and his full length. She spread her legs open wide; she wanted every inch inside of her. Dean lightly touched the tip to her entrance and circled it around slowly. Teasing and taunting her. So close to being in.

Jo was panting loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Fuck me."

Dean obliged. His slid himself into her quickly and without mercy. He was engulfed by her tightness and wetness. In an out, in and out. His rhythm was fast but so pleasurable. Jo moaned and shut her eyes tight as she felt his each and every thrust. Her fingers latched onto his hair and she pulled hard for such a petite young woman. His speed increased and they both found themselves close to climaxing. Jo whimpered in pleasure as she waited for her release. Dean gave up on any gentleness he had retained and began to pound into her like an animal. He felt her muscles tighten as she began to orgasm and, with that, he was sent over the edge.

They came in perfect unison. Jo's mouth flew open into an "O", but she couldn't find her voice to scream. Dean groaned as he finished and he stopped pumping into her. After they spent some time panting, he rolled off of her and pulled her up next to him in a spooning position. Jo rested her head on his chest and closed her beautiful eyes. She drifted off to sleep with Dean stroking her hair. Dean looked down at her and made sure she was asleep.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle," Dean said, "I love you."


End file.
